


Сыграем, гранд-адмирал?

by papugaka, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Сегодня их доска для дежарика меньше, чем обычно.
Relationships: Nuso Esva & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Сыграем, гранд-адмирал?

**Author's Note:**

> Траун подразумевается за кадром.


End file.
